Yasumi Takashi
by AnimeIsMySenpai
Summary: Yasumi Takashi a powerful person, is from another planet called The Sky Haven. What happens when she runs away from home to a strange place called "Earth", and meets a boy who is way too familiar, will she survive or will disaster strike? Sorry bad at summarys, story is good though! Please R&R! Story slight change.


**Chapter 1.**

**Authors note: Hello guys! This was my first story I created, but I made a few changes, hopefully fixed grammar and stuff. It's still the same story though. Please enjoy, R&R and recommend this to your friends! Arigatō!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own this. I created the title, plot, characters, everything! Do not sue me, this is all of my work, assholes!**

Introduction:There was once a planet, where the elements ruled the world. Earth was the goddess of the land. She watched over the forest people in time of need. Then there was Water. She was the goddess of the created waves to help the creatures of the sea live. Next is Air. He is the god of the wind. He ruled over the sky's and created gusts of air to the world. Then, the most powerful of them all, Fire, who keeps balance in life and death.

They all ruled together in one place called, The Sky Haven. The Sky Haven is where the most powerful creatures in the world live. The witches and wizards, the Fay and faeries, and the most magical of humans. Only the daughters and sons of the goddesses and gods would rule over the land, the parents of their daughter of the earth and fire rulers, is soon to rule, as well as the son of the sky and water rulers. But they don't want that kind of life. They wanted to be free, free from the royal duties they had to commit themselves to. Yasumi, daughter of the earth are fire rulers, wanted to live a life where she could be normal, where she could have fun and be carefree.

But her parents want what is best for her. But Yasumi, was determined, she will finally get to be free, away from all of this stress. Somewhere where she could meet new people and eventually fall in love. And that one place and its called, "Earth".**(****This is where the theme song comes in! PM me if you want me to write a songfic or the theme song!)**

* * *

><p>Present day: Yasumi woke up to the sunlight shining on her eyes, she quickly threw her covers off and jumped out of bed. Yasumi gathered her clothes in hand and walked into the bathroom. Yasumi was exited, she was starting her first year at OakPark High School or known as O.P.H.S.<p>

She quickly took her shower using vanilla scented soap and dried herself off. Yasumi picked out black shorts, a bright orange tank top and black lace-up boots. Yasumi quickly put her blue and purple highlighted hair into two pigtails and combed it. Yasumi looked into the mirror and stared at her eyes. She was born with two different colored eyes. Her right eye was dark blue and her left eye was dark green. She thought she looked like a freak Show. Yasumi always kept her eyes low at her homeland, everybody made fun of her, even though she was the rulers daughter. When her parents first got to hold her, her mom thought she was a monster, and sent her servants to take care of her. Yasumi sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Yasumi kept her head low as she walked through the halls at O.P.H.S. Yasumi noticed that everybody was wearing some sort of school uniform, and she felt embarrassed with her shorts and tank. Yasumi quickly found her way to the principals office and knocked on the door. " Come in, "she heard a voice say. Yasumi opened the door and shut it behind her. Yasumi glanced around the room which held a bunch of trophy's and medals. Yasumi noticed a middle-aged man sitting in a chair behind a desk.<p>

" Hello Miss Takashi, i'm principal Jake, nice too meet you! " The principal acknowledged. " Oh, hello, nice to meet you too! " She exclaimed. " please sit, " he said while gesturing to a seat in front of the desk. Yasumi sat down and waited for him to start speaking. " I am guessing you didn't receive the uniform, am I right? " Principal Jake asked with a questioning look. Yasumi kept her head down then answered." No I didn't, I came in late."

"I see, hmm, I'll go get your uniform now. " he said, while frowning. " What color is it? " Yasumi asked folding her hands in her lap. Principal Jake moved across the room to a stack of boxes, and started going through them. " The colors vary, if you're 15, you get red, and if you're 16, you get orange. Yasumi smiled, her favorite colors are orange and navy blue. " Great! So I get orange since I'm 16 right? " yasumi asked. " yes, now might I ask, what size is your chest and hips? ". Yasumi groaned and blushed furiously, hiding her face in her hands. " I'm a d cup, and my figure is hourglass." Yasumi answered, flushed. Principal Jake laughed. " In sorry if I caused you in discomfort, I need to ask to get you the right size. " he said. Yasumi laughed nervously before saying sarcastically." yeah,sure.".'Pervert.'She thought. Principal Jake handed her the uniform and sat back down at his desk. " You may go change, I hope you do well here, and it was nice meeting you.". "Thank you!, Nice meeting you too! " Yasumi exclaimed as she bounded out of the office.

* * *

><p>Yasumi looked into the mirror. She thought she looked beautiful. Yasumi sighed, she had no friends, and she wanted encouragement for the days events about to happen. Yasumi walked out the door in her dark orange uniform and walked quietly down the hallway. Then all of a sudden, BAM! Yasumi was sprawled out on the floor, trying to untangle the pile of limbs. Then, a soft but huge hand gently untangled their arms and legs, while the person stood up. "I am so sorry! I didn't look where I was going an-!" Yasumi barely heard him as she was still dazed on the ground. Yasumi noticed the man had muscular arms, not like the too many muscles that make you look gross, but the kind where it's just enough. "Are you okay?" The man asked. Yasumi noticed that he had an orange uniform too." uh... yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Yasumi answered honestly." Well, I'm so sorry for knocking you down, I was late for class!" The man said." No, it's fine." Yasumi said, keeping her head low."Hey, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked.<p>

Yasumi slowly got up all the while with her head still lowered." No you didn't." She said, getting ready to walk away."Wait.", he suddenly grabbed her arm, making her turn around to face him."Since I am already ten minutes late for class, and I suppose you are too, considering you are wearing the orange uniform, do you want to wait for the next class together?" He asked."Um... I guess." Yasumi answered uncertain. The man let go of her arm gently from its soft grip." Okay, let's go to the cafeteria, is that alright with you?" Yasumi looked at his features, he had bright vivid blue eyes, full of contentment and excitement. He had bright orange hair, with highlights of light brown. He looked really handsome. Yasumi blushed and looked at the ground even lower." I don't think I caught your name, what is it again?" Yasumi asked, still flushed.

The man started to walk towards the cafeteria and Yasumi followed." My name is Kano Jinguuji, what's yours?" Yasumi walked faster to catch up to him."My name is Yasumi Takashi." She responded.'_Why does his name sound familiar, I'm sure I've heard it somewhere.'_ Suddenly, the man named Kano, stopped in his tracks."Did you say "Yasumi Takashi?" He asked with a hint of relief in his voice. "Um... yeah... why?" She inquired. Kano shook his head." Nothing, it just sounded familiar,that's all." They started to walk onwards to the cafeteria in uncomfortable silence.

Kano opened the door to the cafeteria and let Yasumi go first."Whoa!" Yasumi exclaimed. The place was huge! It had many seats to sit on, a giant kitchen, with yummy smells coming from it, and a bunch of candy machines! "Nice, huh?" Yasumi turned around to see Kano with a smirk on his lips."Yes! It's huge and smells great!" Yasumi exclaimed. Kano laughed." Well, if you're hungry,let's get some lunch." Kano told her. Yasumi nodded thoughtfully. "Come on, lunch is on me."

* * *

><p>Yasumi walked to her next class, science. She was always good at that subject, it connected her to her past. Yasumi sat at the back of the room, next to Kano. She grunted as she picked up her heavy science book, and placed it rather hard on her desk. Yasumi sighed. She took out her pencils and papers and placed them neatly on her desk, before folding her hands and listening to the lecturing teacher." As we all know, the female fox is the most independent of the famil-" Yasumi tuned out the rest of the talking, foxes were a very sore subject with her. Her parents used to call her "Kitsune" when she was younger, it all connected to her past. She also held a secret, since she is the daughter of the earth and fire rulers, she possessed powers. Hers was the rarest of them all. She possesses the power of "Foxes". The only power that has not been heard of for 100 years. All of the people who held the power, were stolen for that power, then they died. She was the only one left.<p>

Each person who possessed power, they had a transformation for that power. Hers is very special. She never met anybody else with it, EVER in her life. Her powers are not fully mature yet, she has never used them ever. Yasumi had tears in her eyes. She noticed Kano looking at her concerned, but Yasumi just waved it off. She brushed her tears away with the back of her hand just as the class was over. Yasumi gathered her things into her black backpack and bounded out of the classroom."Yasumi!" Yasumi kept running. " Wait! Yasumi, wait!" Yasumi stopped running and looked behind her. There stood Kano, panting from all of the running. "You started crying in class, is something wrong?" He asked. Yasumi caught her breath before saying. " No nothing is wrong, now leave me alone!" Yasumi started walking away before Kano grabbed her arm. "Why do you always keep your head down?" She finally reached her limit and broke down in tears.

With tears steaming down her face she said,"Do you really want to know why?!" Yasumi snapped her head up and looked at him in the eyes. " See?! Do you see why now?! I'm a monster, now leave me alone!" Yasumi ran away leaving a shocked Kano realizing what he just saw. " Two different colored eyes. No it can't be. Yasumi Takashi, the rulers daughter"

* * *

><p><strong>There that's the end! This is volume one, there will be more soon! ONLY, if you rate and review! If you want your OC in my story, PM me and I'll let you know! Also I am very busy so it will take me a awhile to update the story, on that note I'll leave it up to you! See ya later! Thanks my little dragon slayers!<strong>


End file.
